


Fruit Puns

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst I guess, F/M, Masturbation, OTP of my heart, Vignette, cuteness, fucking prose, omg where do I even start, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When have fruits ever not been sexual symbolism?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Puns

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these all separately and then connected them together to form a little Vignette series. A vignette is clip or moment similar to an excerpt in a book. my personality is very bad at doing lengthy stories so I thought I would try this. Very interesting to say that a lot of people seem to like it.

She would never go as far as to say it was a _fetish._

An unhealthy obsession maybe.

Some sort of weird possessiveness? Sure.

OCD even? Eh, why not.

But not a _fetish._

The first clear prominent memory she had of Itachi was when she was fifteen. He had come down the steps from the second floor from his bedroom in the beginning of what looked to be another terrible summer. He had what looked to be the smoothest silkiest hair to touch she had ever seen in her entire life. Sakura had been in the middle of debating with Naruto about the plausibility of Sasuke having freckles _down there_ , seeing as how he had a few littered on his cheeks and shoulders and thank whatever God had allowed her to finish her sentence in time, because seeing him had put her in a trance.

His hair fell just right, settling midway down his back and in between his shoulder blades. They even rivaled the locks of the Hyuuga heiress and her cousin. She had desperately strived for hair that immaculate when she was younger and here he was, Mr. Sexy Uchiha strolling through his living room, _without a shirt mind you_ , and the best hair she'd ever seen in her entire life. It was visibly damp against the white of his towel signaling he had just gotten out the shower. What a show off!

Sakura fumed in envy and almost got up to strangle the older Uchiha and chop his hair for herself right then and there. _Almost_.

Never mind the fact that he had the body of an adonis and that it was lean and presumably firm in all the right places or that his pants hung dangerously low on his hips. Or that his lazy and fatigued eyes only enhanced the ridiculous length of his eyelashes that all Uchiha seemed to posses. His sharp, jutting jaw and warm but calculating charcoal eyes were noticed second because, Uchiha Itachi was undeserving of such blessed hair follicles. And never mind the fact that he was staring straight through her with something-

Wait staring?

"Can I help you Sakura-san?" He continued to rub his head with the towel and the muscles in his arm rippled and called Sakura's name like a juicy steak to a starved dog.

"Oh, no I was just saying to Naruto here that you have a very nice, err, garden in the back here." There was no garden in said direction she was pointing. Naruto sniggered beside her and she mentally face palmed. He shrugged, amused by her embarrassed babbling and continued to the kitchen, but made a point to subtly flick his hair over his shoulder. Her jaw dropped.

"Did he just sass me? Did you see that? He just-. Naruto he's too pretty it's a crime."

And with the most straight face, Naruto spoke.

"I want him to do things to me that I don't think i'm emotionally ready for." Sakura stared in disbelief that (a) they were talking about Naruto's hypothetical homosexual excursions and (b) they were talking about Naruto's hypothetical homosexual excursions. Sasuke chose that moment to walk back into the room with tea and onigiri.

" _I don't have freckles on my dick_."

* * *

A year later in the viscid heat of July she caught him in the convergence of her daydreams. She hadn't meant to. Really. Her thoughts were unstoppable with the heat and the training she had finished with Ino. She was sprawled across her bed, unable to do anything productive except try not to get heatstroke. It was so oppressively hot that even her medical tomb was uninteresting. A light and welcoming breeze blew through her windows and balcony as she remembered an encounter with the older Uchiha that had occurred earlier in the day after her training session when they had passed each other in the park. Her thoughts had roamed to all sorts of places as he had talked about the weather and asked her about her training and work at the hospital. After returning home to the present coiling conundrum in her abdomen. She pictured him coming home with her instead of parting ways at the park bench. Imagined his hair draping over his shoulders and clinging to his face smiling fondly down at her.

 _Her_ ,

Between his legs slowly rising and falling along his shaft taking him in the hollows of her throat. Simply getting off on the notion of causing him this much pleasure. Sakura's breathing puffed into the muggy room as she imagined him threading his long fingers into her hair and throwing his head back in bliss.

 _Her_ ,

Lightly brushing the skin of his thighs and rolling his balls in her palm. She hiked up her skirt and slipped underneath the cotton of her panties as she imagined what he might taste like. How sensitive the apex of his thighs were and what he might sound like grasping for air as she sucked the life out of him through his dick.

Him,

Thrusting into her mouth. Running his hands along her shoulders and face. Tasting and preparing for the end that was near. She rubbed her clit faster picturing his face tinted slightly red with desire and the small droplets of perspiration that would begin to gather on his temple. His long hair that seemed to stretch on for eternity would be a hindrance, but she wouldn't mind because she loved it. She wantonly moaned and thrust into her own hand as she neared her climax. His lips that she would capture and make him taste himself on would be swollen from her kisses. Panting, moans, sweat, and passion.

He would tell her to stop.

She would go harder. _Faster_.

Breath lost past the passage of her lips, she stroked and drew kanji along her most sensitive nub moaning aloud and cantillating his name like prayer.

"...Itachi"

" _Itachi_."

She half expected him to appear on her balcony right then.

Using her hands and sucking him off until he finished with a choked moan. She would take down every last drop of him. Would languidly lick at him until he was too sensitive. Take everything he had and return it tenfold.

She came.

Shivering and smiling in delight, her toes curled and she was hotter and sweatier than before, but she didn't care. No guilt or self deprecation for masturbating to her teammate's older brother. She didn’t regret the thoughts and only thought of ways to act upon them. For even though Sakura was skilled in stealth and wisdom on the battlefield, the growing feelings towards the older Uchiha were making her impatient. She rested there for a small moment before a crow appeared on her window sill summoning her.

_Speak of the devil and he doth appear._

* * *

Oh for god's _sake_.

He was eating an apple. Why couldn't she just leave him in peace. Like 'good he's healthy and he's eating. Moving on!' She needed therapy or something. Maybe a nice surgery to take her mind off of things. This was the Jounin lounge for christ sake. The only reason she was studying here was because she was supposed to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Ino to prepare for her Jounin exams. She still had a problem accepting that the Pig had reached a higher level before her.

 _Oh_ , but the way his hands twisted the apple to remove the stem with practiced dexterity. She could only _imagine_ what the flick of the wrist could do to her. She licked her lips and hadn't noticed him walking towards her until the loud crunch brought her from very dangerous territory.

"Are you Hungry? I saw you eyeing my apple. I could get you one from the break room if you like." He munched politely and swallowed before licking the sin that was his lips.

" _I'm sure you certainly could_ — I mean no! _Sir_. I'm just tired from my shift at the hospital is all. I couldn't ask that of you." 

"I insist. Eating is just as important as training. I will return in a moment."

"No, you really don't—" but of course he was already gone. Damn him.

"You're a goner." whispered Ino from behind her.

"You're not helping." Sakura deadpanned.

"I hear the quiet ones are always the loudest in bed."

"...Ino." She hissed. "Leave. _Now_." So much for their study session...

"Get that booty girl. Send my regards to Kakashi-sensei."

"Ino!"

"That's my name don't wear it out! See you later girlie." She had a right mind to go after the pig if she hadn't immediately sensed Itachi's approach from behind her.

"Here." He dropped a banana into her hand and a small piece of her died. Of all the fruits!

"They ran out of apples. But it was either that or cold coffee from the morning rush."

"I'll take bananas any day." She did not like cold coffee at all.

"So, you like cock then?" He blinked and tipped head. 

"Pardon?!" She squeaked.

"I asked if you liked bananas." His the mirth in his eyes betrayed the neutral line of his lips as munched idly on his apple.

"O-Oh yes, I suppose. Great source of potassium..." She was going to burst into flames if she stayed here for a second longer.

"Among other things, of course." He added. What did that mean?! Suddenly a boy burst through the doors to the work lounge before skidding to stop. All Jounin in the area had turned their heads.

"Sakura-san! There's a trauma in the ER. I know you're off duty, but Tsunade—"

Sakura was already packing her books. Thank whatever higher power!

"A-Ah, be right there Sousuke!" She gathered all of her things and Itachi placed the banana on top.

"I heard it might rain later. Try to stay away from the gutters. Their very unsanitary." He knows. Can the sharingan read thoughts? Oh who cares! Her face was probably an open book. She might as well have just painted 'Let's have sex!' on her forehead.

"Y-Yes, I'll keep that in mind..." And what was up with her speech today?

"Have a good day Sakura-san."

"Oh yeah, You too!" But like the fucking weasel he was, he was gone. She huffed and turned to Sousuke.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red." He pressed his hand to her forehead and she smacked it away almost dropping her things.

"Oh stuff it, just hand me the charts and carry this shit Sousuke. And fill me in on the trauma while we walk." She did _not_ have time for green medics.

"Y-Yes ma'am." She pulled off the banana and peeled before simmering in her embarrassment.

Screw Itachi and his goddamn fruit innuendos.

* * *

Sakura Haruno found herself sighing a lot more than usual lately. It wasn't out of fatigue, but it was Summer her least favorite time of year. She had finished her surgery twenty minutes ago and while it was a beautiful day it didn’t make it any less uncomfortable to be in her lab coat in her unconditioned office. Sakura gazed at the outside world from her office window. Why did she sign up for this. She didn't sign up for long on call hours and tedious charts that needed updating. Sakura was the best medic in the field second to Lady Tsunade and Shizune. Why was she in a too-small-for-comfort office with cold coffee and untouched charts? It was yet another blisteringly hot day in Konoha which didn't help her mood much and looking down at the courtyard below made her jealous. Children played in the hospital playground and recovering patients wheeled by. She supposed that was a good thing. She shook her head and frowned at her coffee. She didn't even like coffee…

"Yo."

Sakura started with a yelp and gawked at the offending man who disrupted her 'work'

"Kakashi-sensei you know there's this super cool thing called a door. You should try it sometime. I know you don't like hospitals, but you don't have to be in stealth mode to say hi."

"Sakura, you couldn't call that stealth on any level. I strolled right up to your office window."

"Kakashi-sensei we're on the third floor I don't get visitors who scale the walls often." He was the only visitor who scaled the walls really.

"Sensei huh? When are you going to stop calling me that. It makes me feel old. Oh is that coffee?"

"I wouldn't-." Before she could warn him he made a point of turning around before tugging down his mask and taking a hearty gulp of the cold coffee. He smacked and his lips and pulled his mask up before setting it down and frowning.

"That tastes like ass."

"Because you would know what ass tastes like." He only winked in response. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you. It’s janky hospital coffee. What are you doing here anyway? Last time I checked you were allergic to hospitals; Unless you're here to finally let me give you your overdue physical."

"I came to see my favorite student of course. You ditched me at the lounge so, I figured you were swamped in work here."

"You of all people should know by now that flattery will get you _everywhere_ in life." She smiled before motioning him into the spare chair. "What do you want Kakashi?" She crooned her neck to look at Kakashi's lanky form. He was still frowning at the coffee that had disappointed him, but displayed a warm look in his eye.

"I wasn't going to stop by. I was just going to continue to my meet with Lady Tsunade, but then I heard you got pulled into an emergency trauma and then saw you pouting like a tormented child in time out."

"And drop in you definitely did. Look at these charts! How am I going to finish these all."

"You'll manage."

"I'll sooner become Hokage than than finish these charts."

"I don't know Sakura there was quite a bit of talk recently about everyone becoming Hokage. It may be more attainable than you think." She snorted and dumped her coffee in the plant by the window before turning toward him with her best puppy dog eyes.

"...Want to help me?" She spoke. "I'll give you ten ryo." Sakura clapped her hands together in a begging fashion.

"You and I both know you don't have ten ryo to spare." he deadpanned

"True. But you could always do it from the kindness of your cold and perverted heart?"

Kakashi sighed. "You sure know how to make a man feel special Sakura."

"Please. I'm begging...I'll do your laundry!" Sakura stood from her desk chair and grabbed onto his flak jacket to look him in the eye with her best puppy dog eyes. Kakashi had to consider this because only the Gods knew the last time he'd had all his clothes clean at the same time.

"Hmm, you sure drive a hard bargain. Alright I'll help. I'm only fifteen minutes late for my mission debriefing with Tsunade so I've got some time. What do I have to do?" He dragged the chair from the other side of the desk beside her and in the close space their legs touched and elbows brushed. He reached to take half of the stack on charts on the desk and waited for her instructions.

"Oh um. Just fill in the spaces here with updated information on the patients from this list. Then, double check the previous medical history to make sure it matches what we have on file. With so many people injured from the last fight in the land of Snow we're still swamped in paperwork a whole month later." She hadn't expected him to comply, but to poof right from her hands with the excuse of having stray cats to escort or something.

His hands picked up a pen and set to work on matching up information and it was alarming. On a normal day he would trick her into doing their mission reports. She stifled a giggle that was arising and set to her own work.

"What's so funny?" He didn't look up, but he didn't need to to see the red that had creeped onto her from the embarrassment of staring.

"I was just thinking how you look a little domestic. The Great Copy-Ninja does paperwork. It's classic." She set to work on her own pile of charts and they sat in side by side with only the tapping of pens on paper and shrill of children down below. A stuffy breeze glided through the room from the half open window and she sighed again. Being naked wouldn't be enough to cool her down. They stayed this way with a certain peace settling over them as the sun stretched across the sky.

"Whoever the guy is that's got you so flustered, I hope he's worth it" Her pen froze mid stroke and resumed, but Kakashi could tell it was becoming likely that it might break under her grip.

"How did you know?" She glared at the split ends of her growing hair, willing the split ends to vanish right then.

"It's your bangs. You always used to fidget with them when you liked Sasuke back in the day.

"That obvious..." She shrugged. She reached for another chart, copying and scanning, double checking and updating. "I'll be fine."

"Will you?" He refused to admit that she might have picked up his aloof and noncommittal attitude after all this time. Kakashi dropped his pen and leaned his chin on his palm looking at her thoughtfully.

"I'll see what I can do. I've got a lot of work you know. And since when do you chastise me about these things? I thought you had porn to reread."

"Sakura…" An annoyed frown set on her lips and she worked a lot faster through her charts trying to tune out her old sensei's words. "Be careful okay?" And in a puff of smoke he was gone with only a note, and what she assumed to be a spare apartment key, for company.

_I'll send pakkun to you when I've got all my stuff together. I've got a washing appliances in unit so let yourself in whenever. -Kakashi_

She dropped the note and smiled absently. He had signed the note with his signature scarecrow face. Kakashi had piled his share of charts, finished and neat. It seemed she had spaced out on while he had made an effort plus had time to write a note and pull out a spare key. He was certainly was more efficient than he led on. She sat still and let her eyes wander to the outside world again. Looking out the window made her cringe when she caught the sun in her eye. She thinks that she might have preferred the former dismal weather in Spring on a day like today. She steps around her desk to close the curtains and opens the office door to look for the closest person in the hallway.

"Can I get Sousuke in here please?" Though it was the easy way out there's no way she'd get home before dark if she didn't have any help.

"Right away Sakura-san!"

She _hated_ charts.

* * *

"It's unfair."

"Mhm."

"Even Neji acknowledged it."

"Totally."

"You know Ino, you solicited to my thoughts. I _can_ enjoy my wine at home just as well as I can here."

"You totally had me into this guy until you started raving about his hair. Then you lost me."

"He's not human!"

"Oh, Sak, you've got it bad." Sakura and Ino had settled in for a girl chat in Ino’s room at her family estate after her long surgery to celebrate her mitral valve repair only to have to warm glow turn into a brooding session.

"The sunovabitch had the nerve come near me with that fuckin’ apple and make sexy-but-not-sexy innuendos about fruit! With his perfect hands and perfect hair. Screw him."

"If you don't I will." Ino sipped innocently at her glass and Sakura just flicked her off from her sprawled position on the couch.

"Sakura, you were like clay on a pottery master's wheel. Fucking pudding in his hands. _He played you like a geisha plays a shamisen!_ It was unbelievable."

“I’m swearing off sex and men for an eternity. No more for me. It’s just too comp- compili- you know what I mean.”

"Come on Forehead, sex is like tempura: Even if it's bad, it's still pretty good." she smirked and sipped at her wine.

"All the worse." Sakura rolled onto her stomach and nurses her glass pouting. "Was I really that obvious?" She groaned.

"Does the third Hokage smoke?" Sakura cringed. The third Hokage should have died by a lung disease if not in battle by now.

"Hand me the wine." Ino passed Sakura the bottle and she skipped the glass going straight for the source.

"Sakura it's not meant to be downed like that!"

She knew that _now_.

One passed out Sakura later and Genma was at the door smiling brighter than a young boy at a New Years festival.

"Thanks Genma. I'd let her crash here, but I've got a training session with Shikamaru and Chouji tomorrow."

"No problem, Ino-chan. I was passin' that way anyhow."

"Thanks you're a life saver."

"Don't mention it. But maybe you'd like to meet up sometime this weekend. I've got a new couch that needs to be broken in." He smirked and dodged her playful swipe at his face. With pink cheeks and a huff she kissed him on the cheek.

"...I'll call you."

"That's my girl. Alright I'll tell Sakura's mom you said hello. Catch you later babe." He winked and hefted the tiny pinkette onto his back.

"I'm not your babe! ...but I'll call you..." Genma trudged down the steps from Ino's apartment with a grin and heaved Sakura farther up his back.

"You awake pinky?"

"Hmn? Oh yeshsir." Genma snorted.

"Oh man, I wish I had my camera. Or at least that Kakashi was here."

"Noo...then he'd know."

"Know about what?"

"He'd know about *hic* about my secret secret."

"Your what?"

"Shhhhush!" She hissed. "You'll wake him up, and I don't want him to see me like this."

"Who, Kakashi?" Her constant swaying was making it difficult to navigate the dark and less crowded streets.

"No, no, no, no...no. My secret secret... crush."

"So who's the lucky guy? Or girl I guess."

"I'm not gay! ...At least I don't think I am. Hmm..."

"Who's your guy Sakura." Drunk, swaying, hormonal Sakura was getting old no matter how funny this whole thing was.

"His name is bad. If I say it he might hear meee." She shushed her own lips with a finger and giggled.

"His name is Uchi—" she stopped short, scrambled off his back before puking into the nearest flower pot. I.e Mrs, Nekomata's catnip plant.

"Here let's take the rooftops shall we?" He scooped her up into his arms and was at Sakura's balcony doubly faster. He waved his best at Sakura's mother who was lounging out the kitchen window smoking.

"Evening Mrs. Haruno! Ino wanted me to give you her best regards."

"Oh that sweetheart. Hello handsome! Want some tea?"

"Maybe some other time. I've got furniture decoration to attend to. Maybe I could get a rain check?"

"Alright, but don't be a stranger now. You can just drop her on the balcony. The breeze will wake her up.”

"Alright. You have a goodnight Miss."

"You too honey." Sakura groaned from his arms covered her eyes with her arms.

"Just kill me now. Drop me and let me die of a head bleed. I'm a drunken mess and my mom's trying to get you in her bed. You'd be doing me a favor." He snickered and set he on her feet on the veranda to her room.

"Here you are. Drink some water and shower before you sleep. You'll thank me later."

"Thanks Genma...And stop leaving your boxers at Ino's flat! No one has tie dye boxers but you!" He laughed and leapt back out into the night, his laughter echoing through the neighborhood. She went inside and just as she started eyeing her bed like a fresh plate of okonomiyaki, her stomach lurched and she all but threw herself into the bathroom and over the toilet bowl.

It was reasonable to request that his undergarments not be strewn next to Ino’s coffee machine, right?

* * *

Months after that, Sakura came home to a dark house in September. She was seventeen then and had been out with Naruto and Sasuke for drinks. She hadn’t informed her mother of the leave, but seeing as how she was almost never home anymore she thought nothing of it. There was no television humming in the background or a screaming kettle in the kitchen. Just a quiet house with the light off and the noise of the fridge to keep her company. She surveyed the rooms and noticed the silhouette of her mother on the porch in the backyard.

"Mom what are you doing out here? The weather is starting to cool." Sakura walked to lean on one of the supports holding up the porch roof. The dim light of the lamp she had lit reflected off the bottle of wine on the small table.

"Trying to enjoy some peace and quiet if you don't mind."

"Do you need anything?"

"Stop pestering me. I'm that old yet." she snapped. "By the way I saw that strapping young fellow drop you off the other night. He single?" She remembered her night out with Kakashi, Genma, and Shikamaru last week and Shikamaru had been polite enough to drop her off at home since she lived near the temporary quarters where Temari was staying.

"Mother, I came to ask you something." Ignoring her mother's dig that was obviously bait for a fight she continued.

"You want either money or relationship advice. Neither of which I can provide."

"I just came to ask you about moving out. It’s a big decision and I don’t want to up and leave suddenly without discussing it with you." Masaki laughed with practiced cynicism and a slight rasp and pointed a blue painted fingernail at Sakura.

"Like you could live without me. Do you even know how to cook? I'd like to see you try and move out of here and not come crawling back a here a week later. You're just like your father, slurping more udon than his mouth can hold."

"At least dad had the guts to do it." She mumbled. Masaki sneered.

"What did you just say, girl?"

"I said you're a coward." Sakura's mother rose from her chair, her heels causing her to tower over Sakura as she swished her wine around and around in the glass.

"Don't speak to me that way. I am your mother."

"I wouldn't know that." Sakura mumbled.

_Smack!_

Her head flipped in the other direction as she felt the aftertaste of a spicy sting along with the heat of scratches from her long nails. It would surely turn a faint green and purple if left untreated. Sakura pushed away from her leaning post and entered the house with a slam of the back door. She immediately went her room and began sealing her things away in some scrolls. She refused to tolerate this woman any longer. Always barking and screaming at her about the littlest of things! She couldn't, wouldn't, live this way any longer. So she packed all her clothes and toiletries in one seal and her memoirs, documents, and keepsakes in another. Once her room was barren save for a desk, chair and mattress she set out a plate of food for her cats hoping they would find her wherever she chose to stay until she found a permanent residence. Stomping down the stairs she heard her mother cursing her name, but it was all white noise bouncing off the walls and her ears into the carpet. She grabbed her mother's money jar as well as the family portrait of her and her father and his favorite pack of cigarettes and left without turning back. The air was still muggy from the summer, but cooler and tolerable. She stomped down street passing the last of the night owls as they stumbled drunkenly home to their families. In all her frustration she barely turned into the park where she had encountered Itachi that one time earlier in the year on a park bench. She sat with a harumph and fixated her gave on the picture of her father. He had had the most ridiculous hair that never seemed to rest and it almost resembled a cherry blossom. She missed him dearly and seeing his face to that day could never cease to make her smile.

"Why don't you heal yourself." It wasn't really a question. Itachi had been passing by looking for a new place to sit with his thoughts when it occurred that the park bench of his choosing was currently being occupied by a small figure with pink hair. It was obvious he was humoring her in this game they were starting to play. ' _What do I really mean_?' It brought memory of her sensei.

"I don't know what you're speaking of Itachi-san." _I don't wish to speak of it._

"But surely that mark says otherwise, _Sakura._ " _You're not going anywhere. Talk._ She hated when he spoke her name. It made a molten heat climb up in her chest and force her heart to beat at a faster pace.

The nights had begun to cool in September and everything was clinging to the last moments of heat before the leaves decided to change their color. Sakura personally found it to be one of her favorite times of year. It seems Itachi was having the same thoughts. He noticed right away the fatigue that was making itself at home under eyes and the ruffled look of clothes as if she'd just run a long distance.

"I got into an argument with my mother." He leaned against a pole just as she had done earlier and listened.

"We have our disagreements, but I don't see the fault at wanting to move out. I couldn't stay there any longer. She won't properly mourn my father and she's gone off the bend with these arguments about trivial things. It was bound to happen sooner or later I had just hoped for the latter."

"If your mother loves your father half as much as I care for Sasuke and my own mother then I'm sure her behavior has a proper explanation."

"I don't understand love." And Itachi paused because it's one of those moment where he realizes that Sakura is mature and sexy and intelligent, but also still young and inexperienced.

"You've never been in love?" He asks. He walks forward and stands before her under the streetlamp and he reminds her of a crow watching over a field.

"If love is setting a place at a table for someone who's never coming home, I think I'll pass." Itachi smiles at this and tilts her chin up with his oh-so-lithe hands and say the four words that end her.

"I could fix that." And their lips met and the surprise causes her to push him away, but in the same heartbeat she was pulling him back by the neck of shirt and crushing herself to him. And she tastes of cloves and tears, but he didn't mind because the only thing his mind could think was _Her_. And if this was what young love was _holy shit_ she was so screwed. Sakura rose to her feet and wrapped her small hands in he shirt enjoying the excitement of their kiss. She was so caught up in the fact that she was kissing him, that she hadn't noticed his hands wrap around her waist. She was _kissing Itachi_. _The_ Itachi that she had been dreaming and fantasizing about for the longest time. They broke apart thought Sakura had followed his fading kisses and smiled brightly when she finally looked up.

"It looks like it might rain soon..." He trailed off looking at the clouds.

"Yeah, We should go inside. Are your parents home?" 

"Does it even matter?" He smiled softly at her, taking her hand and leading her back to his empty home.

_Thanks mom._

* * *

He thought it was amusing. The girl was an enigma. She didn't try to quash her attraction towards him or avoid him. She was kind in their interactions and flirted with spirit. She was waiting for him to get to dance since he had taken the lead. Though her impatience wasn't overlooked, he'd be lying if he said the act wasn't alluring. She was intelligent and knew what she wanted and after some deliberation, who was he to repudiate the small feelings appearing inside of him. She wasn't an Uchiha, but that was neither here nor there. He harbored fondness Sakura so he'd enjoy whatever happened between them. She tolerated his varying fruit humor as well so he wasn't in a position to complain.

And so goes the love story of Itachi and Sakura. They fell into step like two streams meeting to form at the Nakano river. Neither dominating nor submitting to one another just...cooperating. More days than not she was touching his hair in some fashion whether it was lovingly as they lounged about his family's estate or pulling and tugging in coitus. Waking up from cat naps with intricate braids or purple nails was not uncommon either. And he couldn't remember the last time he had combed his own hair. He'd helped her settle into an apartment not to far from the Uchiha compound and more often than not Itachi could be spotted nearby loitering around the hospital or walking with a pink haired beauty down the street by her apartment swinging their hands as they whispered to one another. On one particular evening in October they arrived to Sakura's (really Sakura and Itachi's) apartment after Naruto's eighteenth birthday party. Surprisingly Sakura was the eldest of her teammates and had already turned eighteen in March, while Sasuke had turned seventeen in July. The squirt had finally caught to her and it was amusing seeing him happily say his age at the bar even though they’d been out countless times before.

"Sakura..."

"Hmn?" She had just put on the kettle for some warm tea when two bare arms snaked around her waist under her shirt and his nose nuzzled the crook of her neck. “Itachi! Your hands are cold.”

"I think I know something that might warm you up." He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck and she bit her lip as his lips crossed the shell of her ear. He was so close she could hear his barely audible breaths and she prepared herself for an onslaught of promiscuous phrases that Itachi like to throw around when he was in a particularly good mood.

"If I was a watermelon, would you spit or swallow my seed? "

"Itachi!"

"I couldn't resist." He kissed her on the nose and left her to shower with a very frustrating lady boner in her pants.

"Fuck his fruit puns." She continued to make herself tea and sat down at the table as his shower water turned off and a very wet and very sexy man rolled out from the steamed room. His hair had grown longer since they had begun dating only now she wasn't afraid to toss her modesty out the window.

"Bedroom. Now." She headed for the shower and quickly cleaned up before selecting her favorite set of lingerie.

"I don't see the purpose of putting all that on when I'm going to remove it in a few minutes.” She pointedly snapped the bra strap she had pulled on and she smirked.

"It's sexy. You know you love it." She was tempted to strap on some heels, but that wouldn't fare well with her carpet floors. She climbed on top of his torso and came to straddle his lap.

"I might be able to acquiesce to that statement." He kissed the shell of her ear and nibbled lightly making Sakura arch in his lap.

"Although I still like you without it. Because then I can do this." Flipping her onto her back, he walked his fingers down her arched spine and kissed her collarbones. "And this." He trailed a finger down her abdomen without breaking eye contact and he couldn't help, but marvel at the beauty before him. She shivered and clamped her eyes shut.

"Look at me." Sakura snapped open her eyes and the darkness that were his eyes shook her. His eyes were intense and heavy. She watched his face as his hands slipped below the hem of her panties and traced the slit of her sex.

"Itachi..." His fingers rubbed the sensitive nub and her grip on his shoulder increased. She pulled him and captured his lips as she rocked into his hand.

"Oh god." She shivered and he swiftly made task of pulling off the last article of clothing save her stockings. She trailed his kisses down her thigh and blew cold air onto her sex.

"It's not polite to keep a lady waiting." She smiled and threaded her hand through his hair. She still loved it. He skipped over her sex and rose up to her lips.

"Are you a fruit? Because Honeydew you look fine." Sakura shoved her hand in his face and planted him into the mattress.

"Absolutely not."

“Shall we continue?”

“Pick your battles Uchiha. It’s either sex with no fruit puns or a face rearrangement.” He responded by resting at her side and swinging a leg of hers over his in a cradling position before thrusting one and then two fingers into her sex. Sakura moaned against his chest and clutched his sides trying her best to hold her argument.

"That is cheating. You can't just d-do that." She shut her eyes as he made a _come-hither_ motion with his fingers and clutched his sides.

"I wasn't named after a weasel for nothing." 

Even though she hadn't anticipated his terrible fruit jokes she still loved him. But she would not tolerate any more cucumbers or other fruit related phrases of speech near her sensitive areas until he reigned it in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my edited version. I uploaded it first FF and got some feed back so I just wanted to know what you guys thought. I know that AO3 is a bit slower with response because the Naruto fandom is primarily over on FF.net, BUT thanks to those who comment. I might add more later for now it's complete. Please it'll only take a second, but please leave a comment! I beg of you. I live off of those things. it can be as short or as long as you like and I'm totally open negative criticism too! Can you guys tell I like italics?Thanks for reading!


End file.
